Life is beautiful
by Natecchi
Summary: Previously Undefined. Some things don't change. Even if the world around him crumbles, his feelings will last. Until the very end. AoKaga.
1. Chapter 1

**_"Kuroko no Basket" belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei._**

* * *

There was nothing but silence left to hear at that moment. He felt his heartbeat accelerating. His breath running faster and faster with every damn second. It was suffocating him to the point he was unable to breathe properly. The knees went weak and it actually felt like he was fainting. Grabbing his t-shirt with all the power left in hands and trying to control the wild breathing, he managed to stop himself from falling.

Thoughts...? He didn't have any. Mind went blank after hearing other guy's words. But now, having his state more or less back to normal (not really what he would call normal, but better than a few moments ago anyway), the only way to stop this shit from getting worse was to escape from this situation. Usually, he wasn't the running one in any problems he had to deal with, and well, he wasn't a coward anyway, but not now. He had his eyes running wild to find the gym's exit, even though it was a well-known place, he looked like a cornered wild beast. And yes, after seconds he found himself running through the gym's door away, fastening and pushing his legs hard like his life was depending on it. After a while, he stopped and an unbearable pain hit his chest, like someone just stabbed him directly in the heart. He felt warm liquid running down his cheeks. Kagami Taiga was fucking crying like a little kid.

Aomine was left behind in gym, looking at the door Kagami ran through moments ago. Not like he didn't want to stop or even run after him, just it wouldn't help because he was a fucking jerk and perfectly understood that. The way he said it out loud wasn't a pleasing one. He didn't think though that Kagami would react like this. After spacing out for more than 15 minutes, Aomine picked up his bag and went to the door to leave, when suddenly a well-known silhouette appeared in front of him. Kagami didn't look at bluenette, his gaze still pinning the floor. Aomine sighed and passed by him without saying anything.

On the way back home, Aomine got lost in thoughts. _'He apparently cried, his eyes were red... oh fuck!'_ , he screamed inside scratching hard the back of his head. _'And why I'm such an asshole?'_ , he mumbled kicking angrily a trash bin he was passing by. _'Whatever. Nothing will change if I just stay here as a dumb fuck and think about why's and what-if's. I have to apologize. Properly. And, sooner better.'_ He felt sorry and wanted Kagami to know about it, even if the other guy ended up punching or beating the crap out of him. It's better if he did so, so Aomine wouldn't feel like a bastard this much.

Kagami arrived home later than usually. He dumped his bag and basketball next to the sofa, took his clothes off and went directly to the bathroom to take a cold shower. His mind weren't completely blank, but his brain wasn't working as usual. _'What the fuck in the world happened today...?'_ His brain tried hard to put together words and images, but it was a useless try. He cooled down his head thanks to shower and then went to kitchen to prepare something, as he felt his stomach rumbling while dressing up. He made some fried vegetables with rice, even if he liked meat and had tons of it in fridge, the redhead didn't have any mood to prepare something that took more time, as he was really hungry, and sat at the table to eat. Kagami finished his meal while spacing out thinking about nothing in particular.

It was a bit past 9 PM when a sound of doorbell woke him up from daydreaming. He didn't realize at first what the hell that sound was and started to look around like an idiot. Anyway, who was visiting him at such a late time? The redhead stood up from the sofa and lazily went to check out who was the brat that didn't have the fucking patience for Kagami to open the door. _'Annoying ... you're annoying...'_ "YOU ARE FUCKING ANNOYING BRAT! STOP CALLING AT THE DOOR OR I'LL KICK YOUR ASS!...", yelled Kagami at the visitor while opening the door with a 'bang' which mostly hit the prankster's face.

With their eyes opened wide, both Kagami and his late visitor stared at each other for few seconds. The other guy broke the silence first.

"Yo, Taiga." , he said scratching the back of his head, "pardon me for the intrusion, but can we talk?", said Aomine lowering his voice at the end of sentence, Kagami still looking at him as a dumb fuck, not getting what other teen wanted. After a split second, he realized who was the person in front of him and blood run to his head.

"Why the hell I'll talk with you now? I'm a fucking gay, forgot? I spread my legs in front of every man with a big dick! Fuck! Screw out this shit, I'm going to watch some gay porn and masturbate, so leave me alone!", Kagami shouted angrily and wanted to shut the door in front of Aomine, who was really surprised at how the redhead acted and how sexy he looked with that slightly blush on his cheeks, eyes burning with anger and that voice...! The voice which made him go crazy and act weird like now. The bluenette stopped the slamming door with both his hand and leg because Kagami was really strong and if he used a hand only,he surely would have to visit a doctor later.

"Oi, Kagami, calm down! I just want to talk!", he forced himself inside even if the other guy was pushing hard to close the door. After few minutes of struggle, Aomine finally entered Kagami's apartment fully and closed the door behind him. They both were sweaty and panting, looking at each other with angry expressions on their faces.

"You stupid idiot! Was it that hard just to let me in and talk a bit?" Aomine lost his temper and shouted back at Kagami, who was laying on the floor after a violent kick from Aomine. _'Phew! This brat made me shout at him when I was fucking trying to get my thoughts together and apologize properly for insulting him. Seriously, he's such a pain in ass!'_

"Whatever. I didn't come here to fight or anything like that. I just want...", Aomine sat in front of the redhead, his knees touching the cold floor and bowed his head deeply, mostly touching the floor as well, "to apologize for insulting you today! I didn't mean to go this far, but I'm such an idiot, and wanted to tease you a bit, jokingly of course, but it went out of control, so I DEEPLY APOLOGIZE! Please, forgive me!" He said it out fluently, with no embarrassment or awkwardness in his voice. He sounded really sincere to himself and hoped that Kagami will notice and understand that.

"Pfffft- hahahahaha! Just look at him, Aomine Daiki in person, bowing that way and apologizing with such passion...! You make me laugh, seriously." Kagami said wiping the tears which appeared at the corners of his eyes as he was laughing hard. _'LMFAO, he looks so funny.'_ , the redhead thought.

Some veins were twitching on Aomine's forehead as he heard Kagami's wild laugh, and he yelled"You bastard! What's so funny about me sincerely apologizing? Huh?"

"No no no! Nothing in particular, just you looked so funny I can't even- pfffft, oh shit. Stop looking at me like that or I'll die here from laughing!"

"Hey, Kagami, calm fucking down or I'll kick you again."

"Yeah, yeah. Sorry sorry! And, why I'm apologizing...? You were the one to be sorry here- pffft"

"Forget about it, I'm not sorry anymore. Idiot.", said Aomine pouting.

"Copying Midorima heh? Kise's better at copying though." Kagami smiled and stood up from the floor giving a hand of help to Aomine. "Anyway, you're a good boy if you came all the way here just to say that. Appreciate it, though I can't promise to forgive you that easily. Those words weren't pleasing, you know."

Aomine nodded and started talking "I don't know what I was thinking about that time, I felt like shit after realizing it didn't sound as a joke anymore. Sorry again."

"Nah, stop it or I'll burst into laugh again. Anyway, since you're here wanna something to drink?" said Kagami leading to kitchen to get something from fridge.

"Yeah, whatever will be fine. Thanks."

They both sat at the table, Kagami pouring some orange juice in two glasses, and handling one to Aomine thought _'Wow, he really tries his best to be nice! Never thought Aomine is capable of something else besides being good at basketball and being a jerk.'_ The bluenette swallowed the juice in one gulp and prepared himself to leave, when Kagami's voice sounded like some music to his ears

"Leaving already huh? I thought you wanted to talk so hard, even kicked me to enter.", he smiled.

"Well, we talked... didn't we?" Aomine mumbled, his gaze piercing Kagami.

The redhead stared back at him and opened his mouth "Huh? And, that was all you wanted to say? Nothing more? I thought there's some serious stuff on your mind, but if you say so-" Kagami shrugged and stood up to face Aomine, who almost was exiting the apartment by opening the door.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow on practice. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Kagami locked the door, after Aomine left, thinking _'And what exactly was that?'_. Scratching the back of his head, he went to bedroom to sleep as his body kept telling him that he was freaking exhausted and needed to rest. He curled under the soft and warming blanket, eyelids became heavy and he finally fell asleep.

* * *

Hi there~ This is my first fan fiction ever, so I'm sorry if the plot or spelling sucks. English isn't my native language anyway. *sigh*

Anyway, I hope at least it wasn't super boring and you read it til end. The story will continue, obviously, so if you're interested, keep an eye at updates. And yeah, I noticed that is hard to read the dialogues especially, but I have no idea how to write easy-to-read stuffs, so bear with that until I get some experience at writing.

Thanks for your attention and comments are always welcomed!


	2. Chapter 2

**_"Kuroko no Basket" belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei._**

* * *

Aomine spaced out during all the classes he had next day. Even during the lunch break, when Momoi stuffed one of her omelet pieces, or whatever it was, in his mouth, he just mumbled something while munching. Satsuki was shocked to see him eating her home made food, because Aomine always shouted that he doesn't want to die yet.

"Dai-chan, are you feeling good? Are you sick or something?" she asked worrying. The bluenette stared at her lazily and then at her lunch box, realizing that he just ate something that no other human can cook (except for that Seirin coach obviously).

"Satsuki... don't tell me you made your lunch box today..." he said while putting his hand on mouth.  
"Of course it was me who made it, Dai-chan!" said the girl pouting. Some of their classmates looked at Aomine with _'Rest in peace, Daiki'_ faces and clapped their hands as for a pray.

He felt like fainting and really fainted, as he woke up few hours later at school's infirmary. Aomine still feeling unwell, looked at the clock on wall, and saw it was nearly 4 PM. _'Fuck! I'm late for practice!'_ he rushed through the door, passing by nurse who yelled at him that he still didn't recover yet, but Aomine just nodded back at her and ran out of school in gym's direction. He entered the gym panting and everyone turned their heads to see who was the lucky brat to run extra kilometers.

"Aomine! Where you were sleeping this time?" the coach asked crossing his hands on chest.  
"Infirmary. After Satsuki's ! #$%^&*! #$%^&*!" the teen replied.

Coach looked back at Momoi and opened his mouth letting out a sigh "Fine, it's good you still can walk. Go and warm up."

Aomine glanced around the gym to find someone who's been on his mind for two months already, since that game at the Interhigh he won. This was sort of combo training which both of Touou and Seirin's coaches approved, so one week both teams trained at Touou Academy and next - at Seirin High. They started practicing this sort of training no long ago though, as this was their 3rd week.

Kagami was sitting on a bench and sipping from his water bottle, sweating like crazy and panting heavily.

The bluenette wanted to greet him when suddenly he heard behind him "Aomine-kun, how are you feeling?" Aomine jumped and turned around to see a light-blue haired head and two expressionless eyes which stared at him waiting for a reply.

He sighed and patted slowly Kuroko's head "I'm fine, Tetsu. Though I'd suggest you to watch out and think better if you choose to marry Satsuki.", he chuckled.

"Aomine-kun, please stop patting me and talking about marriage, we're still in high school and I just started dating Momoi-san two weeks ago.", Kuroko mumbled piercing Aomine with his still expressionless gaze.

"I'll stop it only when you stop popping out of nowhere and scaring the shit out of me, ya know. Anyway, I have to go and warm up or I'll have to eat another portion of this witch's poison. See ya~" Aomine 'mostly' ran away after seeing Momoi approaching them and holding something which looked like food... or who knows what that was.

"Tetsu-kun, I made some for you too~"

"Uhh, Momoi-san, I already ate lunch and I'm really not hungry. Though I appreciate your effort, thanks." Kuroko smiled and Momoi was surrounded by pinky hearts here and there, squeezing Kuroko between her breasts. "Momoi-san... I can't breath..."

 _'Oh, my. Just look at him, little sly thing._ ' Aomine laughed inside and walked towards Kagami who was still resting on the bench with a towel covering his face. The redhead shuddered when he heard someone calling him.

"I'm not sleeping...!"

"You dumbass, I don't care if you sleep or not, just gimme more space to sit down." Aomine didn't feel like warming up at all. He fell on the bench near Kagami who was mumbling something as complaint.

"Huh? What you said?" Aomine said raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing, Ahomine, nothing." the redhead let out a sigh.

"Anyway, I thought you won't come at practice today and will skip as usually.", Kagami chuckled.

"Oi, I may be a lazy ass, but it doesn't mean I'm always like that." Aomine grinned as he saw Kagami's reaction to his words. It was all written on his face _'What are you talking about, you sluggish jerk!'_.

Aomine suddenly stopped grinning when he noticed coach's gaze piercing him and Kagami.

"Hey, Bakagami, stand up and let's do practice, or he'll burn us alive with that gaze." he pointed at the older man, who was still watching them in an unpleasant manner and mumbling something to Momoi.

"Shit! Yeah,yeah."

Practice finally finished after three hours of hellish tortures and everyone went to the locker rooms to get changed and lead home, as they were so freaking tired. Kuroko was talking with Kagami when Momoi approached them wearing a bright smile, one of those which made men's heart skip a beat. Except for those who knew her very well.

"Tetsu-kun, are you ready? Let's go home together!" she clung to his hand and shook it slowly as if wanted him to hurry.

"Yes, Momoi-san, sure. I'll be going, Kagami-kun, see you tomorrow." he waved at redhead who just waved back. _'Uh, Kuroko, you make me feel envious, haha'_ he laughed inside.

* * *

On his way back to home Aomine noticed a certain red head he couldn't be mistaken about.

He shouted "Hey, Bakagami! What are you doing here?".

"Ahomine? What are you doing here?" he said with a surprised look on his face.

"I was the first to ask you, jerk." tanned teen said as he was walking in Kagami's direction.

"Umm, I came to see my new apartment. But I can't find the right building..." he replied squeezing a piece of paper. "How about you though?"

"I live there, you ass."

"REALLY?" Kagami mostly shouted in shock.

"Yes, yes. Anyways, what happened to your previous one? Yesterday everything was fine as I can remember."

Yesterday. Kagami suddenly felt pain in his chest. He averted his eyes from Aomine and started talking "Nothing happened. I was planning to move a while ago."

"I see. So you said you can't find the right address?" Kagami nodded. "Let me help you then." Aomine held out hand to take the piece of paper from the redhead and when Kagami gave it, their hands touched only a bit, but enough to make Kagami jump back for almost a meter.

"Huh? What's with you, Bakagami?" Aomine asked raising an eyebrow.

"Haha, nothing nothing" Kagami laughed nervously "so, do you know where it is?"

The bluenette tilted his head trying to figure out things. "Yeah, I think I know where it is. Hmm, this way."

As they walked, Aomine passed by two enormous buildings, and looked back at the piece of paper with an awkwardly written address on it, as he widened his eyes in disbelief.

"You sure your address here isn't wrong or something?"

"No, but why you ask?" Kagami looked puzzled.

"No way you're going to live in such expensive apartments!... You bastard, I hate you." he pouted.

"Pffft." the redhead chuckled. "Sorry, but it's going to happen. Though no worries, I'll let you see my royal residence, you pleb." he pointed a thumb to his chest.

"Jerk."

"Dumbass."

"Shithead."

"Idiot."

"Baka!"

"Aho!"

"Anything else?" Aomine grinned.

"Heh, nope." Kagami smiled back. Aomine could feel his heart skipping a beat that moment. The redhead's smile was so warm and sincere. _'Bright, annoyingly bright. Are you a fucking angel?'_

* * *

Thank you for reading! Your attention is much appreciated. There may be some grammar mistakes, so I apologize for those. English isn't my native language. Also, this chapter is a bit shorter, but I hope you don't mind.

And yeah, I decided to make Kuroko straight and dating with Momoi, because, I dunno, I kinda always felt sorry for Momoi being ignored by Kuroko lol


	3. Chapter 3

**_"Kuroko no Basket" belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei._**

* * *

 _'And what was it again?'_ Aomine thought while staring at the ceiling of his room. _'Yeah, I fucking was thinking that asshole's smile was_ _bright and even called him an angel? Am I finally going completely insane I guess?'_ he mocked himself.

The bluenette turned on the side as he was laying in his bed to see the the clock on his nightstand showing 2:35 AM. That was freaking perfect! He couldn't even sleep properly now! He suddenly changed his position to other side and shut his eyes as if trying to convince himself it would help him to fall asleep faster.

Few seconds passed as Kagami's face wearing that charming smile popped in Aomine's mind as if the other guy was right there in front of him. "Arghhh!" he groaned as held his head with both hands and squeezing it until he felt a sharp pain. He used too much force, as if he wanted to smash his head. _'Shit! Stop fucking around with me! I'm straight! Shit shit shit!'_ he hissed at his own mind.

Yes, exactly. Aomine couldn't sleep the whole night and looked like shit the next day. It was so tempting to go and take a nap on school's rooftop, so he gave in to his desires. The bluenette even didn't bother himself to show at least for the first lesson and went directly to rooftop. He put the bag under his head as a replacement for pillow, and watched the clouds passing by. This somehow calmed him down, so he finally closed his eyes being thrown in a deep sleep.

* * *

He just felt like a scumbag. After insulting Kagami practically for nothing, he started feeling uneasy in his presence. And for God's sake! Aomine eventually thought Kagami was cute sometimes! This mostly two meters tall, rough and jerkish guy!

He struggled with his own heart and mind, but it seemed to him that this was just useless effort. Whenever they had to talk or just exchange some looks with each other, Aomine couldn't help but feel something rising in his chest as he watched Kagami wearing different expressions on his face.

Sometimes pouting, sometimes grinning, sometimes just panting heavily during their practice, other times laughing and joking around with Kuroko and other teammates. But the most charming for Aomine was when Kagami went all fired up during their practice matches. Those crimson eyes were burning with passion while playing his beloved bastketall against Touou, against Aomine especially.

Aomine began feeling disgusted of himself one day. He already surpassed the limit of what could be called 'bright' feels towards the redhead. Yeah, he thought before that Kagami looked pretty nice and sexy even, but he didn't think too deeply into this, blaming his eyes for being blind. Kagami's voice sometimes sounded strangely for his ears, but he also blamed himself for being deaf. He just kept shrugging off these feels raising in him.

Lately it became more and more desperate. He suddenly realized he'd been avoiding any contact with the redhead in the past week. It was already the fifth week of their combo training. Was it obvious for others? For Kagami too? He didn't care. The tanned teen just felt like if it will keep going like this, something bad may happen. Really bad.

* * *

"Aomine! The ball!" Imayoshi shouted at him while he was spacing out during their practice.

Before he could even realize what was happening and why the fuck Imayoshi yelled so loudly, a ball slammed his face with all the power he could imagine had the one who threw it. It slipped down as Aomine was still shocked.

Surprisingly, it didn't knock him down, instead his nose started bleeding abundantly and in a split second his white t-shirt colored in deep red. He felt his head heavy, but still was far from fainting despite the blood amount which already began dripping on gym's clean floor. He gazed around to see Imayoshi and Sakurai worriedly looking and running at him.

"What-", he put the trembling hand at his mouth which already felt the iron taste of blood.

"Aomine, you're bleeding badly!" someone yelled and all in the gym, Seirin and the rest of Touou, coaches and Momoi included, directed their gazes in Aomine's direction, who was staring at his hands in disbelief, blood still dripping in large amounts on the floor.

"Aomine!"

"Dai-chan!" he heard them one after another screaming his name. Without realizing the fact he fell down, there he was, lying on the cold floor, he's vision blurring, when he heard a damn familiar voice next to his ears "Hey, Ahomine, don't you die on me yet. Yes, we have to carry him to infirmary somehow..."

"Ka-ga-mi..." he mumbled between his bloody lips.

And this is all he could remember. Probably, he fainted. Yeah, he must have fainted. Again. He opened his eyes to see the familiar room he had to visit that day after the poisonous lunch Satsuki fed him with. Seriously, he fainted too many times that month already. Two were pretty enough for Aomine to think about himself as being a weak shit.

The bluenette sighed as he stood up a bit to fall again on the bed. _'The hell? My head hurts... fuck...is there anyone? Hey, it hurts, do something, please.'_ He opened his eyes and blinked a few times before seeing a silhouette above him and checking his head temperature or something among those lines _'Why the hell you check my temperature? I don't have a fucking fever! My face was smashed with a damn ball!'_ Aomine thought clenching his teeth with anger.

"Oh, you're awake? How ya feel, Ahomine?"

Aomine gasped in shock and slapped the redhead's hand away "What ya doing here, Bakagami?!"

"Huh, how rude." Kagami pouted. "Though you're a jerk, so it's understandable." he shrugged.

"I asked what the fuck you forgot here?" Aomine mostly yelled at him, making the redhead jump a bit, as he didn't expect such attitude from other teen.

"Calm fucking down and stop yelling at me, you asshole! Hmph. Carrying your ass here and taking care of your stupid head wasn't my most desired thing to do!" he's eyes were burning with anger. Obviously it pissed him off.

* * *

"Ahomine, hey, don't faint yet, you ass." He said, but the tanned teen already was unconsicious. "Let's bring him to infirmary." He mumbled but everyone gave him a sharp look, shaking their heads.

"No no no, Kagami-kun, do it by yourself, please. Everyone, let's continue our practice. Don't worry about this idiot, it's his problem he wasn't paying much attention during practice." Touou's coach said, turning to others "C'mon, c'mon! Move and do your exercises!"

"Please, Kagamin!" Momoi was still worrying. Obviously she will be worried about her childhood friend. Kagami stood up and with Aomine on his back started walking out of gym's building. He sighed _'You're heavy, dumbass.'_

As they arrived at the infirmary, no one was here. Kagami put that sack of muscles on a bed and looked around to find some tissues at least, as he didn't have any idea what else to do. Aomine's nose stopped bleeding after he fainted, but he still had his face covered in the deep red liquid, so at least he had to clean it. When Kagami was done with cleaning, he looked for something cool to put on Aomine's forehead. He managed to find an ice package used for such injuries, and gently placed it on Aomine's head brushing his hair slightly. Then his gaze stopped on other teen's lips. They were parted a bit, maybe because Aomine couldn't use his injured nose for breathing properly. Yeah, that must be the case.

Some strange feels pierced Kagami's chest. _'Heh, maybe you weren't wrong calling me gay, because for God's sake, my feels for you are totally gay. Gladly, you didn't notice anything.'_ he sighed continuing his thought _'or is it badly? Haha.'_ Watching Aomine's chest going up and down as he breathed, he felt that numbing pain in the heart again. _'Is this how love feels? It's completely fucked up then.'_

Kagami leaned above the bluenette _'And what the hell am I doing? Fuck. Screw it.'_ he pressed his lips on Aomine's in a short yet passionate kiss. He jumped back at the realization of what he just did. Cheeks going completely red and heart pumping like crazy, he stood here dumbfounded until he heard some noises from the bed. He saw Aomine trying to get up and his heart mostly stopped _'Shit! Did I wake him up? Did he observe?'_

But Aomine crashed down back, a groan escaping his mouth. Kagami hurriedly approached him and removing the ice package, put a hand on his forehead which was still pretty hot.

"Oh, you're awake? How ya feel, Ahomine?" he said grinning and hoping that Aomine didn't feel or remember anything that happened few moments ago, or it will be bad. Really bad.

* * *

I bet you didn't see this coming out so early hehe As always sorry if there are any grammar mistakes, English isn't my native language (for how many times I keep repeating this lmao). Also forgive this fcking simple vocabulary. I suck, I know OTL

It's awful I know /sobs/ Anyway, their relationship(?) progressed a bit. I think. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Thanks for reading, kiddos~ (￣▽￣)ノ


	4. Chapter 4

_**"Kuroko no Basket" belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei.**_

* * *

Kagami stared at Aomine with the angry look on his face for almost two minutes, until the second, clearing his throat, let out a sigh.

"I'm sorry, I'm doing it again..." he mumbled in a way like he was speaking to himself and not Kagami. "Yelling at you for no reason, even if you were nursing me. I'm a jerk after all." Last words went with a slight chuckle, but with a sad, bitter expression on his face. Kagami's heart sank at this scene. Aomine looked like he was about to cry.

"H-hey, what's with you all of sudden? It's okay, don't worry. I guess you just weren't in good mood or something-" the redhead started with a forced smile on his face. Maybe he looked like an idiot, but he didn't particularly care about it. He just couldn't stand seeing that sad face of Aomine, the person he loved and cared about the most. "Oh, I know! You were expecting to see a sexy nurse taking care of your injuries when you woke up, right?" he grinned and let out a light laugh when he saw Aomine's face smirking.

"Of course I wouldn't mind to have a sexy nurse here, with big boobs preferably" the tanned teen hummed "but your nursing isn't that bad I guess. Look, my nose didn't fall off after all." he nodded seriously and looked back to Kagami.

"What's with that reaction?" Aomine stared dumbfounded at the redhead.

Kagami wore a kind of shocked expression which soon changed to a gentle smile "You're such a dumbass."

"Like you didn't know until now." he replied and tried to stand up, successfully this time, and faced Kagami "Thanks for your work, Baka-nurse. Patient Aomine feels better now." he patted redhead's shoulder and walked out of infirmary room.

"Wait for me, Aho!" Kagami stumbled by the door trying to catch up with the other teen who already passed by corner. _'I'm glad he cheered up. Though why he was making that sort of face... I don't like it. Hope it wasn't because of what I did. He didn't seem to remember anything anyway.'_ he blushed at the thought but decided to shrug it off by the time he caught up with Aomine walking in gym's direction.

* * *

"Alright guys! Practice is over and you can go home!" Touou's coach declared clapping his hands to catch everyone's attention. "Nope, you two do your extra exercises, as you missed half of practice anyway." he said to Aomine and Kagami who already were walking to locker room.

"Huh?" Aomine had his usual 'WTF' face.

"Coach, please, it's not my fault I had to take this ass to infirmary. I'm also busy with moving." the redhead mumbled.

"Aomine can help you after practice, YES?" he gave the tanned teen a sharp look. "After all, he is in your debt."

"Okay, okay, I understood. I'll help." Aomine said, annoyance clearly visible on his face.

"Good." the coach nodded "After you're done, don't forget to lock the doors. And don't slack off!" he warned walking away.

"Hai, hai." both guys hummed.

* * *

They both panted heavily and were extremely exhausted as they went to locker room to change and finally go home. Kagami took his t-shirt off and passed by Aomine half naked to get in the shower first. _'Fuck. The hell you're doing this to me...'_ Aomine thought letting out a sigh. Kagami noticed it and turned around to face the bluenette.

"Hey, if you're too tired, you don't have to help me. Anyway, there isn't much to do."

"I said I'll help, so I have to do it. I don't want to owe you anything." Aomine tried his best to look at Kagami's face and not his sexy abs. Useless try.

"What are you looking at? Is there anything wrong?" Kagami's voice kinda sounded weird and when Aomine lifted his gaze to redhead's face, he was surprised to see the guy slightly blushing.

"Nah, n-nothing." Aomine turned his head to hide his own blush.

"Okay, then I'll go first. Thanks for your help by the way. I don't how much time it will take, but I'm sure things will get done faster with your help." he smiled and walked in bathroom.

* * *

"Ouch, my back hurts badly now. This was the last box, right? I wonder how were you going to carry these all by yourself..." Aomine said throwing himself on the couch in Kagami's living room.

"Yeah, I said it will be faster with your help. I would have done something with it anyway. I'm thankful for your help though."

"Why so official, Bakagami? I can't recognize you. Where's the dumb jerk?" Aomine let out a soft chuckle.

"You and your idiotic jokes. Hmph!" Kagami pouted, but he wasn't angry. Not now. "So, will you wait a bit for me to thank you properly?" the redhead added heading to the kitchen.

"What do you mean by 'thanking properly'? This sounds intriguing." Aomine threw a curious look over his shoulder. _'Wait wait wait...! Don't let your imagination go crazy, dude.'_ he slapped himself. _  
_

A red head popped from kitchen's entrance "Well, I'm going to cook something for you. I bet you're hungry." a smile painted on his face.

"Huh? Cook?" Aomine felt his jaw dropping. "You actually mean homemade food? You can cook?" he looked confused at Kagami.

"Yeah, obviously I can. I live by myself, so who, in your opinion, makes me food?" the redhead seemed amused by other teen's reaction.

"I dunno" Aomine replied shrugging "I thought you maybe buy already done stuffs from shops."

"That's not healthy, plus it's more expensive."

"You talk like a housewife, pfftt." tanned teen smirked.

"Shut up, dumbfuck. Just wait and I'll show you my cooking skills, you will beg for more. Hmph!" Kagami said returning to do what he was doing before.

 _'Beg for more? Fuck. It sounds like some dirty stuffs are going to happen. Not like I mind though.'_ Aomine felt his palms sweating and sighed heavily. _'It seems I can't calm my fucking self down, is it?'_

Half an hour passed and Aomine got bored of waiting. There was no TV yet, so he really didn't have to do anything else than staring at ceiling in silence. He heard noises coming from kitchen, and then a freaking great smell hit his nose. He got up from the couch and headed to kitchen. Curiosity overtook him, plus he became really hungry while waiting, and wanted to know how long is he supposed to wait more. His stomach grumbled as he smelled more.

"Oi, Bakagami! Are you going to finish soon? I'm hungry-" he stopped at the sight he was seeing in that moment, eyes widened. Kagami stood here in a red apron, tasting the food to make sure everything's okay, smirking from times to times as if he was planning something evil. When he finally noticed Aomine, he jumped a bit.

"Shit! You scared me, dumbass! Stop popping out of nowhere like Kuroko!" he said furrowing his brows. "Anyway, what did ya want? I'm almost done."

"Haha, sorry, sorry. You just looked so busy, didn't want to disturb your poison making." Aomine softly laughed.

"Whaaaa? Poison making? I'll make you swallow your own words!" Kagami rushed to Aomine with a spoon and stuffed it in bluenette's mouth while he was still laughing. Aomine almost choked, but after few seconds his tongue sensed something really delicious. He took the spoon out of his mouth and glared at Kagami in disbelief. The redhead grinned at Aomine seeing his reaction.

"So, how my poison tastes? Heh."

"The hell? It's so delicious! Can't believe you did it..."

"Really? I'm happy you like it then." Kagami smiled brightly and Aomine almost choked again, this time from shortage of air.

"You should stop doing this or it will kill me someday."

"Doing what?" Kagami looked confused.

 _'Did I say it loud? Shit! I'm digging my own grave!'_ "N-nothing. Let's eat already, I'm so fucking hungry."

Kagami just nodded in response, and put the food on two plates, both in large amount. Aomine firstly glared at the mountain on his plate with a 'how I'm supposed to eat all of this?' look, but soon enough he finished this portion and handed the empty plate to Kagami saying "More please!"

Kagami grinned "Did I say you will beg for more? Hahaha~"

"Shut up and give me my food, you ass. I deserved it fully."

"Yeah, yeah. Wait a bit, wolfy~" Kagami smirked and took the empty plate from Aomine.

* * *

They finished eating and Aomine offered to help cleaning the dishes as he ate mostly all the food by himself. Both stood there in silence, Aomine washing and Kagami drying them with a kitchen towel, occasionally giving short glares to each other.

Aomine struggled with the idea of grabbing Kagami by waist and squeeze him in a hug. He felt so weird, but didn't think it was wrong or disgusting. Actually he liked the idea. But how about Kagami? What will think the redhead about such a sudden explosion of feels?

He just have to find out. Finishing with his last plate, Aomine shut off the tap and turned to Kagami, his hands stretched out to reach Kagami's waist in seconds... when Kagami moved from his spot causing Aomine to fall down.

"H-hey, are you okay?" Kagami asked with a worried expression on his face.

"Yeah, sure." Aomine tried to get up. _'If you just stayed for a bit more! You ass!'_

"Good then." Kagami smiled and gave him a hand of help.

"So, I'll go home then. Thanks for food, it was delicious."

"Okay. You're welcome, but you're kinda exaggerating. It was just a simple curry." the redhead grinned.

"It doesn't matter, it was yummy anyway." Aomine mumbled slightly blushing.

"Stop being nice, you ass! I bet you're planning something there." Kagami gave him a jab in the ribs.

"Hmm, maybe maybe." the tanned teen replied with a grin across his face.

"Get out already, you damn jerk. " Kagami pushed Aomine towards the entrance of his apartment.

"Hai, hai. I'll go then. Goodnight, Ta- Bakagami!" Aomine let out a nervous laugh and waved awkwardly before practically running to elevator.

"Goodnight..." Kagami mumbled more for himself, because Aomine already was out of his sight. _'Oh god. My heart is beating like crazy for almost half of day. I wonder if there is a way to calm it down...'_ Kagami thought and went back to kitchen to prepare his lunch for tomorrow. _'Maybe I'll make something for this idiot again.'_ he chuckled and put his red apron on.

* * *

As always thanks for your attention. And especially to guest, whoever you are, for reviews. I can't tell everything, but yeah, it will be dramatic. I already have some things in mind, hope they won't disappoint you and everyone else.

And it's kinda fun to write from Aomine's POV, but I also will try to write more from Kagami's too, as I did in previous chapter.

Note: In the second chapter, Kagami just looked for his new apartment's location. He didn't move there until now. (Yay! Now Kagami lives near Aomine :D)

It's fun to see how people react over your fic, so don't be shy and review the hell out of me. Gently though, please. :3


	5. Chapter 5

_**"Kuroko no Basket" belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei.**_

This chapter is going to be lame, so forgive me for this. Lately I'm just... bad at putting my ideas into words. Though I was always like that *sigh*  
Umm, replying to your question dear guest (it's kinda weird to call you like that tho xD), Aomine meant that Kagami is being so official with him. Should I add a bow to his 'thanks' to be clearly understood I suppose? :D

Okay, dudes, I messed up something which I just observed. *facepalms* The action in prevous chapters takes place after Interhigh actually, and not Winter Cup, because Imayoshi is still here. I edited the second chapter so it's okay... I think. Though this chapter is taking place during and after Winter Cup. Just explaining stuffs XD

As always I'm sorry for grammar mistakes and simple language *bows*

* * *

"Aomine! Oi, Aomine! Are you listening?"

"Of course he's not listening, Wakamatsu. Let him be." Imayoshi said letting out a sigh.

"But-" Wakamatsu started all over again. Imayoshi just cut him off by placing a hand on blond's shoulder and shook his head.

"He's the ace." Touou's captain shortly stated and went out of locker room dragging Wakamatsu with him, Sakurai and Susa following them.

"Dai-chan, let's go, the game begins in few minutes." Momoi slowly patted her friend's shoulder to wake the bluenette up, even though he was just pretending to be asleep.

"Satsuki? What ya want?"

"You didn't listen to what the coach said, did you?" Momoi said with a worried look on her face.

"Huh? Sorry, I didn't." Aomine said grinning. "I'll go then."

"Y-yeah, but are you okay, Dai-chan?"

But the question remained unanswered as he walked out of locker room with a towel still covering his head.

* * *

The feel was just so intense. He felt his legs going numb, hands shaking, mind blank and mouth dry. He was trying his best, he was indeed strong but not enough to win against this guy? His heart was throbbing violently and he felt his chest squashing after hearing the final whistle.

 _'So, I lost?... I see.'_ Aomine looked like he was about to cry. When he turned to face Kuroko and Kagami, it was painful to see them happy and joyful together, bumping their fists. Was it... because of his losing? Or because it was Kuroko and not him standing beside Kagami?

"Oi, Ahomine! Don't look like a girl who just was rejected! It's just the beginning. Let's play again! I'll beat you."

"Haha, what are you saying, baka." Aomine tried his best to put on a smirk, but it was kinda useless. Kuroko noticed his behavior... Why the fuck Kuroko was always so attentive?

"Aomine-kun, don't worry. I'm not the type to steal anyone's stuff. Plus I already have Mo-" he stopped as he saw Aomine sending him a death glare.

"What? What are you talking about Kuroko? Did you steal something from Aomine?" Kagami looked at him confused.

"No, Kagami-kun. It's nothing. Better ask Aomine-kun." the light blue haired guy said and went to line up with others.

"Oh. I'm kinda confused now." Kagami shook his head.

"Let's go to line up, Bakagami. And I'm going to win the next game, be ready."

"Hah! Like you'll be able!"

* * *

That day was kind of colder than previous ones. Winter was a season he surely disliked. Aomine walked home after his practice, which he didn't skip even without being yelled at by Wakamatsu, the fucking new captain. _'Imayoshi was a nicer captain... huh.'_

He was walking by the building Kagami lived in. He looked up the see if he's home. _'The lights are on? He's home... I wanna see him so badly.'_ he thought and put his cold hands in pockets searching for his cellphone. Looking at the list of his contacts, he suddenly realized. He didn't have Kagami's number or email address. _'Fuck... I have to ask Tetsu... That's not a good idea... he's too observant. Satsuki! I think she has his number, she's the info freak after all! Gotta ask her.'_

Aomine quickly called his childhood friend being impatient at how long it takes to pick the phone up.

"Fuck, Satsuki! Why it took this long? What were you doing?"

"Huh? Dai-chan? I was... hey, it tickles! Tetsu-kun! Let me talk on phone properly!" she yelled at someone who apparently was... _'TETSU? THE FUCK THEY WERE DOING?'_ Aomine frowned. _'Not like I particularly care. Back to business.'_

"Satsuki, do you have Kagami's number?"

"Kagamin's? Yeah. Why do you need it?"

"It doesn't matter. Just give it already." Aomine felt a vein twitching on his forehead.

"Don't be mad, Dai-chan. Wait a sec, I'll text you his number." she said pouting. Obviously, Aomine didn't see her face, but somehow he knew she was pouting. He grinned at this thought.

"Yeah, thanks. And don't you think it's kinda early to do naughty stuffs? It's still 6 PM." he let a chuckle escape his mouth.

"Wait- WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT, DAI-CHAN? PERVERT!" she yelled and hung up. Few seconds later, Aomine received a message.

 _ **Satsuki:** We just played around tickling each other, dumbass. Anyway, here's Kagamin's number: XXXXXXXXXX_

"Haha, like I'll trust you, witch."

So... he was going to call Kagami or stay here and freeze to death? The first option sounded much better than second, so he started pressing the buttons on his cellphone pausing a bit before pressing the call button. He felt nervous all of sudden while waiting for Kagami to pick up. Finally, he heard a familiar voice.

"Hello? Who calls?"

"Oh, hello, Bakagami."

"AHOMINE? Where did you get my number? And more importantly, why do you call? Something happened?"

"Haha, stop being so startled, baka. Nothing happened and your number... Satsuki gave it."

"Umm, I see. So why are you calling me? I'm kinda busy preparing dinner..."

"Can I drop by your place? It's so cold outside... and I really don't feel like going home." he murmured the last part so quietly.

"Huh? Why so sudden?"

"Just say yes or no, dumbass."

"Okay, okay. Come up." he said hanging up. Aomine looked puzzled at his phone and then at Kagami's apartment window. He stood here watching and waving at him.

"You really are going to kill me someday... with your cuteness. Shit!" he cursed walking inside the building.

* * *

"So... what exactly you're doing here, Aomine Daiki-san?" Kagami said with a teasing tone while closing the door behind his guest.

"Huh, you can be polite if you want." Aomine smirked and took his shoes off walking inside of Kagami's apartment like it was his own.

"As if I was polite with you, pfff. Anyway, will you be so kind and explain WHAT ACTUALLY THE FUCK YOU'RE DOING HERE?" redhead said wit annoyance clearly visible on his face.

"I already said. Don't feel like going home. And it's freezing outside... don't pretend you didn't hear."

"I actually heard you, shithead. I was thinking... it's a damn stupid reason and that you're going to come up with something better by the time you arrive. And what I was expecting from an idiot like you? Haha!" Kagami burst into laughter after seeing the reaction on bluenette's face.

"Then why did you allow me to come in the first place if I'm such an idiot and an annoyance to your royal highness?" a vein twitched on Aomine's forehead.

"Hey hey, don't get mad, I was joking." Kagami said wiping the tears which formed at the corners of his eyes as he was laughing. "Better sit on the couch and watch TV until I finish preparing dinner. Then we'll talk about your situation, anything it is." he said and returned to kitchen. Aomine just obeyed and sit himself on the couch and grabbed the TV remote starting flipping through channels.

* * *

"Dinner's ready! Come here, Ahomine, and help me with the dishes!" Aomine heard Kagami's yelling voice from kitchen and stood up to walk in its direction. _'And why the fuck I'm obeying like a puppy?'_ he thought rolling his eyes. _'Though if I don't... I won't be able to eat Kagami's food, thing which I don't want to happen.'_ he nodded to himself and stormed into the kitchen making the redhead jump a bit.

"Fuck! Stop doing this every time you enter the damn kitchen! I almost dropped the pot, you ass. Ouch!" he yelled at the bluenette and then turned to put the pot on the table when he noticed a red burned mark on his hand's skin. "Shit. It hurts." he said in a whispering voice, but even if Aomine didn't hear what the redhead mumbled, he saw a pained expression on other teen's face and rushed to him.

"Oi, what happened? Let me see!"

"I-it's nothing. Just scalded my hand a bit." Kagami slightly chuckled but with pain clearly visible on his face. Looking at Aomine, his eyes widened. The tanned teen wore the most worried expression he was capable of. He grabbed redhead's hand by wrist and turned the tap on shoving it under cold water. Kagami shivered a bit but didn't pull it back.

"It should be okay now, let go."

"No, until I'm 100% sure you're okay. We must put a bandage on, where's your aid kit?" Aomine clenched his grip on Kagami's hand and started looking around a bit panicked.

"Oi, you, calm down. It's not like I'm going to die now. Haha" the redhead was amused by other teen's reaction. But Aomine wasn't amused, even a bit. He gritted his teeth with anger and looked directly in those crimson orbs which he avoided lately.

"Don't you dare to talk about death." were the single words which came out of his mouth before he wrapped around Kagam's injured hand a kitchen towel as an improvised bandage and turned on his heel and walked out of kitchen with a pained grimace on his face. When Kagami finally could think properly, as this scene left him shocked and speechless, he rushed out of kitchen but didn't found Aomine in living room and hurriedly looking at entrance to find his shoes and coat on their place. He let out a relieved sigh, then turned around to see Aomine's face an inch from his.

"Sorry, it's my fault you got injured." the bluenette spoke in an unusual for the redhead deep voice.

"Eh? Ah! It's okay, as I said it's nothing serious. I'll go to put a bandage on, just wait for me a bit, and then we can finally eat. I'm starving!" he smiled brightly at the tanned teen.

"Wait! I'm coming with you, I'll take care of your hand."

"Eh? What? No way, I can do it by myself." he averted his gaze from the midnight blue eyes who kept watching him _'You're so damn close! And so freaking careful... stop it please... it's embarrassing, dumbass.'_ Kagami thought and a blush painted on redhead's face. Seeing his reaction, Aomine's eyes widened and his body moved on its own. He grabbed redhead's shoulders and slammed into the nearest wall, causing other to cough a bit from the sudden impact. Kagami squeezed his eyes shut as he thought that Aomine got angry again and is going to beat the crap out of him before healing his wounds.

"Seriously, you're going to kill me someday." a deep husky voice sounded in his right ear and he tried to peek through his closed eyelids by opening them a bit, when felt a hot breath on his lips. His eyes went wide in a split second and he saw that burning blue gaze before other teen's lips pressed passionately onto his and left him breathless.

* * *

lmao. I'm a trolling you guys, I know xD

to be continued though...


	6. Chapter 6

**_"Kuroko no Basket" belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei._**

Thanks for the reviews, follows and favs! I really appreciate it :3

I'm sorry for delay, was busy lately, but I still managed to write this somehow *sighs* Hope you like it anyway :D

Sorry for grammar mistakes and simple language.

* * *

They stood there. Kagami still shocked and Aomine pinning him at the wall, forcing himself inside the redhead's mouth with his tongue. Not long lasted before he felt the other teen responding to the kiss by opening his mouth and pushing his own tongue into Aomine's mouth nibbling at his lower lip. Moving his head to a better angle, Aomine deepened the kiss even more, saliva dripping on the redhead's chin. Kagami felt like he's about to choke. He started pushing slowly the bluenette's chest to part their kiss and to finally breath.

Aomine didn't seem to get it. He still was ravaging redhead's lips with such hunger which he wasn't capable to control. Kagami had enough of this. He mumbled something in their kiss and in the next moment, Aomine was lying on the floor with a red burning cheek. Kagami just... punched him? His eyes went wide while rubbing his cheek in disbelief.

"What was that for?" he asked still shocked.

Kagami yelled at him with an angry expression on his handsome face(in Aomine's vision obviously).

"You have the conscience to even ask, you jerk? Were you going to kill me by choking me to death?"

When he realized finally what was the cause of him choking few moments ago, his face got a deep shade of red mostly as his hair and he turned around to hide his embarrassment.

"Umm, I-" Aomine started.

"Just shut the hell up! And get out of here, I don't wanna see your dumb face now!" Kagami shouted without even thinking what he was saying. When he finally perceived what he just spilled, he turned to face Aomine panicking "I-I didn't mean-"

Aomine just watched him with a pained expression on his face and stopped him before he could say anything else "Okay. I get it."

The tanned teen grabbed his coat and jumped in his shoes walking out of apartment. Kagami wanted to stop him but the door just slammed in front of him as he rushed over to the entrance. He hesitated. He fucking hesitated to stop Aomine. When he finally proved that Kagami wasn't completely hopeless and one sided with his feelings. _'Fine. I'll be okay with any outcome!'_ he thought and run out of apartment to catch Aomine who was waiting for the elevator with that sad grimace of his.

"Wait, don't leave!" Kagami rushed over and caught the bluenette by wrist pulling him out of elevator. Aomine stumbled and nearly fall onto Kagami,

"What are you doing, dumbass?" he asked frowning.

The next thing made his eyes go even wider than when he was punched. Kagami pulled Aomine into a tight embrace squeezing him hard to his warm body and whispering in his ear "I'm sorry. Please, don't leave."

This sent shivers down Aomine's spine and he tried to figure out what the other teen was implying. Then it snapped in his mind. Kagami didn't want him to leave. _'Is he really aware of what I was going to do with him if he didn't stop me?'_

Aomine tried his best to not jump on Kagami here, outdoors, and pulled himself out of the redhead's hug saying "Okay, let's go back." Kagami just nodded and turned his gaze to side to hide his embarrassment as they walked back.

When they entered the apartment, Kagami was suddenly attacked by two muscular tanned hands from back. Firstly he tried to fight and push them away, but then he remembered Aomine's sad almost crying face and decided to stop playing around like he was innocent or something. He fucking had wet dreams about Aomine lately! And obviously his body responded to other teen's touches. A soft moan escaped his mouth as Aomine's hand slipped under his shirt and was tracing all over his chest. Kagami looked over his shoulder at the tanned teen who currently was busy sucking at his nape.

"Aomine."

"What?"

"I'm not a girl, you know." it sounded more like as a statement than question.

"And is that a problem for you?" Aomine said while rubbing his thumb over the redhead's nipple.

"Nhh, not for me... for you..." Kagami softly groaned.

"Nope, it isn't." he said in his unusually deep voice. He leaned in to whisper in Kagami's ear "I want you."

Kagami shivered when he heard these words coming out of the man he loved. But somewhere in the back of his mind a voice ordered him to stop this now. Anything was going to happen next wasn't an act of love, Aomine just felt lust towards him and nothing else. This thought made his heart squeeze hard, it pained him. He brought himself together and turned around to face the bluenette who gave him a confused look.

"Sorry, but I can't do it." he said biting his bottom lip.

"Why? Do you have someone else you like?" Aomine arched an eyebrow.

"N-no, that's not-" and he stopped himself because fuck, he nearly confessed that he liked Aomine.

"Huh, I thought you weren't against it. Especially when you kissed me back or hugged me tightly asking me to not leave." Aomine narrowed his eyes and smirked at the red blushing mess in front of him.

"Don't act all mighty, Ahomine. You were the first to initiate this whole charade. And why you even do this to me?"

Aomine rolled his eyes with annoyance "Isn't it obvious, dumbass? It's because I-" this time Aomine cut himself off.

"Because you what?" Kagami asked sounding a bit concerned about other teen's sudden silence.

 _'Shit. I have to say this. I just have to say three freaking words. This won't hurt, right?'_ Aomine thought putting the back of hand on his mouth. He moved his lips repeating those words like a chant trying to get used to saying them. Kagami watched him dumbfounded for few seconds and when he opened his mouth apparently to say something, Aomine mumbled and nodded to himself before reaching out to brush redhead's cheek and looked into those crimson eyes of his.

"Because... I l-love y-you."

"Y-you... what?" Kagami's jaw dropped.

"Tch. Don't pretend you didn't hear, asshole. I said: I FREAKING LOVE YOU SHITHEAD!" Aomine shouted at the redhead.

"..." Kagami blinked at him few times before muttering under his breath "so, you too?"

This time Aomine's jaw dropped and eyes went wide "What's that supposed to mean?" he asked confused.

"It means..." the redhead's cheeks were probably already redder than his hair but he still managed to stay on his feet and not pass out because of the blood pressure "I love you too..." he just moved his lips here, no actual sound coming from his throat. But Aomine's gaze was fixed directly on Kagami's lips, so yeah, he knew what other said even if he didn't hear him.

Kagami lifted his gaze up but before he could realize something, he was pulled by a strong muscular tanned arm to other teen's chest. He felt Aomine's racing heartbeat and heat, he felt like he's going to melt here and now. Kagami wrapped his weakened arms around Aomine's waist and buried his blushing mess of face in other teen's shoulder inhaling deeply his scent.

Aomine spoke in his ear making him slightly shiver "I actually... can't hold back anymore. Do you understand what it means?"

Kagami just nodded awkwardly, still hiding his face.

"And you're okay with it?" Aomine wasn't sure if Kagami wants it too, especially after those words. _'He said he couldn't do it for some reason. I just can't go and force him into it, maybe I'm a bastard but not to the point of raping him.'_

Kagami mumbled a "Yes" and tightened his grip on Aomine's waist. This was kind of signal to Aomine. He just wrapped his arms around Kagami's legs and back and with one movement the redhead was in the air, carried princess style to his bedroom.

The door was slammed with a leg, and Aomine scanned the room for the king size bed and he put Kagami on it panting "You're fucking heavy, Bakagami."

Other teen just looked at him for few seconds and burst into a wild laugh "Hahahaha! Who told you to carry me there in the first place? Pfff haha" he buried his face in a pillow to muffle his laughter. Aomine went completely red and it was visible even on his tanned skin, even in the dark room. "Shut up."

Kagami still slightly chuckled in his pillow when he heard the bed creak and felt Aomine's weight on it. He stopped laughing immediately and turned his head to the side to face two deep blue eyes which were strangely sparkling in darkness. He gasped at the sensation of an arm touching his back and jumped a bit when the said arm started to run all over his spine and rolled him to his back. This made him reflexively cover his face with both hands while short unsteady breaths escaped his mouth.

Aomine leaned in and tried to push Kagami's hands aside "C'mon, don't hide your face, I want to see it." he whispered into redhead's ear.

Kagami's hands relaxed a bit and the bluenette took advantage of it pushing them on both sides of Kagami's head, intertwining their fingers and leaning closer to give the redhead a hot wet kiss which made him shiver a bit. When they parted, Aomine opened his eyes to see two enchanting crimson orbs watching him with a dizzy look.

"You're so beautiful, Taiga." he spilled out his thoughts paying enough attention to see the redhead flinch and turning his gaze and head too in order to hide his embarrassed face, which he thought can't get an even deeper shade of red than it already was. "Why are you so shy, huh?" Aomine smirked "It really turns me on, you know."

"S-shut up, you pervert." Kagami snapped at him.

"Oi, oi, my kitty is angry." Aomine gave him one of his signature smirks and before Kagami said something a pair of soft wet lips pushed onto his shutting him up. Wild hot breaths escaped their mouths as they fiercely kissed.

Suddenly, Aomine felt two hands on his back clinging desperately to his shirt. He leaned even closer, moving his head to a better angle and entering the redhead's mouth with his tongue, he deepened the kiss. Somewhere in back of his mind he thought _'Oh my god, is this even real? It feels just too good.'_

 ** _'Why do you think it's not real?'_** a strangely familiar voice sounded in his head. Just too familiar. Like it was... himself? **_'Though yes, you must be right. This surely can't be real. Not now.'_** He tried to shut it down and focus on the man beneath him, who tightened his grip on Aomine's shirt pulling him closer.

 _ **'Don't fool yourself. You know what's happening here.'**_ This voice surely became annoying. He snarled a 'Shut the hell up.' in his mind and kept on going without even realizing that the voice actually told him the truth.

* * *

Well, this is it. If you're thinking this is progressing too fast... all I can say is, the story won't have many chapters anyway. I just... kind of want to finish it faster and start writing something else. So, I'll try to narrow it down to 10 chapters(hopefully).

Anyway, hope you enjoyed it. Feel free to review the hell out of me :3

To be continued...


	7. Chapter 7

_**"Kuroko no Basket" belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei.**_

* * *

Next morning Aomine woke up to find himself nowhere else than his own bed, in his room, in his house. Firstly he thought he was imagining things and began to look around blinking not able to find his beloved redhead with whom he spent the most wonderful night in his entire life. He squeezed his eyes shut for a moment, still not believing his eyes and thinking they play tricks on him, before opening them wide scanning the room one more time. With enough proofs of him being in his room and being completely awake (he actually pinched himself to the point it left a small bruise on his hand), he started rubbing the back of his head trying to figure out how he ended up in his bed when he's supposed to lie next to Kagami after their mind-blowing sex which lasted mostly the entire night, exhaustion hitting them only about 4 or 5 in the morning.

Actually he had to admit that thinking wasn't his forte, and after getting up and pacing back and forth his room for few minutes or so, he got an idea (yeah, finally). He decided to call Kagami and see what really happened. Looking at his contacts list he frowned. He was pretty sure he had Kagami's number. _'What the hell? I didn't save it? Oh fucking great!'_

Again he called Satsuki, who apparently didn't hear her phone or something; he called Tetsu. His former shadow didn't sound surprised or even didn't ask any questions. He just probably was still sleepy. The light blue haired teen texted him Kagami's number and Aomine typed a short "thanks" back. Now he had something else to do.

So he stood here in his boxers only and with his cellphone at his ear waiting for the redhead to pick up. After three dial tones, he finally heard someone on the other end to mutter something inaudible before asking harshly "Who calls?"

"Morning, sunshine." Aomine smiled saying this. _'It sounds kind of mushy but I don't really mind as long as it's Taiga. Kind of don't mind.'_

It took a long pause before other teen snapped at him "The fuck you just said? Wait- Ahomine?"

"Exactly, babe."

"Wha- What the actual fuck, Ahomine? Did you hit your head early in the morning or something? You're acting weird, and for the God's sake, don't call me that again or I swear I'll punch you." Kagami felt a vein popping on his forehead.

"Not like you can do it on phone, you dumbass."

"I'm not an idiot, asshole. And I didn't mention when I'm gonna punch you, so relax and wait for my fist's blessing."

"Sounds like a total threat, it's not like you, kitty." he said chuckling and before Kagami even managed to retort something back, he continued in a serious tone "Anyway, there's something important I want to ask you there, so could you just listen a bit?"

Kagami seemed to understand that he's not joking anymore, and even if he was kind of irritated (so irritated) because of Aomine's behavior, he let it slide for a while and humming he adjusted his cellphone more comfortably to his ear to hear what other had to say.

"So... I was wondering how the heck I ended up in my house, in my room and my bed after yesterday? Or better said this night."

Kagami had a really hard time to try calming down but it made his little bit of patience slip out of his mind, so he ended up snarling a "How the hell I'm supposed to know that?" and hanging up immediately, leaving a dumbfounded Aomine on the other end.

"And why he got so angry?" Aomine muttered before heading to his bathroom. _'Oh, fine. I'll ask him later.'_

* * *

He managed to get on time to first class that morning and the teacher was actually kind of freaked out to see Aomine Daiki on his seat and looking at the blackboard as if he was listening to what he says. A rare sight indeed. Though Aomine didn't focus his attention on teacher or class, he just spaced out and it just happened that he was looking in front of him and not the window as he usually does.

 _'The way he talked to me was way too cool after all that happened between us. And damn, he said he loves me... plus, what happened this night can't just be ignored, especially by a shy idiot who blushes even at the indirect mention of sex...'_ and his mind trailed off to previous night, making his tanned cheeks going a bit red and eventually burying his heated face in his folded arms on the desk.

 _'So... in the end, he falls asleep during my class. He's hopeless.'_ the teacher sighed and turned back to blackboard to write down the next task, after spotting Aomine snoring lightly in the back of the class.

* * *

"..."

"..."

"Let me freaking ask you, _please_. What are you doing here, Ahomine?" Kagami stood leaning against the door frame of his apartment entrance evidently annoyed.

"I came to talk about yesterday."

"This morning too...You keep saying yesterday, yesterday. What the hell happened yesterday and how it involves me?"

"You're kidding right? Don't say you don't remember last night, or... I'll have to remind you by doing the same we did then." Aomine lost his patience and leaned in to press his lips on Kagami's in a wet open mouthed kiss as Kagami gasped in shock, entering the redhead's apartment fully and closing the door with a leg as his hands were busy gripping Kagami's waist to bring him closer.

Aomine kissed him. Kissed passionately and hungrily, as it was their last kiss. It took some good moments for the redhead to snap back to reality from his shock. He really tried to push Aomine away, but couldn't as his legs bended and he mostly fell down, when two strong tanned hands lifted him up and looked into those hazy crimson eyes of his.

"Huh? Already feel that good?" he heard a whisper in his ear. Kagami opened his eyes wide and sputtered.

"What? Why the fuck you did that? I told you I'm gay but it doesn't mean I'm sleeping with every guy! Stop fooling around with me, you asshole! I swear I'll punch your smirking face." the redhead growled.

"The hell, Kagami? This isn't funny anymore."

"Right? That's my line, you bastard. You kissing me isn't funny at all!"

"Kagami, stop talking shit. We kissed a freaking plenty yesterday, and you pretty much enjoyed it, as well as other things which followed."

Kagami was literally shocked hearing Aomine. He opened and closed his mouth few times as he didn't have any words to reply. In the end, he muttered

"Aomine, are you okay? Are you sure you didn't have a dream or something?"

"God, Kagami! Why you keep acting like you remember nothing? If it was that bad you want to forget, then say so, and stop being creepy."

Now Kagami really began to worry. "Aomine, I'm not joking. You weren't here last night, and we surely hadn't kissed or done _something else_ , as you say. You're being the creepy one."

"Wha-? Wait. I didn't come here yesterday?" Kagami shook his head "We didn't kiss?"

"Well, if you count that kiss which mostly chocked me moments ago-" Aomine threw him a glare "No." the redhead finished his sentence crossing his arms on his chest.

"We didn't have sex as well?"

"Hell no!" Kagami sputtered and a massive blush covered his face and ears. But it went unobserved by Aomine who currently was kind of... surprised.

"It can't be a dream, it felt so real." Aomine muttered. "Hey, come here!"

"Wh- what are you doing, Ahomine?" Kagami asked as the tanned teen grabbed his hand and pulled him into his embrace holding tightly.

"I knew it was real hey! It feels the fucking same, as great as previous night." Aomine dropped his head on Kagami's shoulder and started pressing light kisses on his neck.

"Aomine, you should seriously stop this. I don't know what happens in that mind of yours but can you take the fucking fact I don't do it with everyone? Besides, you're not even gay. Did you hit your head or...?"

"Shut up, dumbass. I already said I love you..."

"Y-you said what?"

"That I love you... Oh! I said it yesterday, so of course, you don't remember." Aomine sighed exasperatedly.

"Oh... wait. You really mean it?"

"Do I look like I'm joking?"

"I don't fucking know! You come here, kiss me, keep saying nonsense about us I can't remember, and then you confess! It's weird."

"I'm sorry, but I don't know what happened either. You can understand me too. I remember things you don't, and no-" Kagami watched him doubtful "it wasn't a dream, I'm telling you. It's weird indeed."

"So... you love me, huh?"

"Yes."

"And why I have the damn idea that you just somehow found out how I feel about you and play around with my feelings..."Kagami sighed and returned the hug.

"Well, it's partially correct." Aomine smirked and Kagami frowned. "I said partially, dumbass. I really know about your feels because yeah, you confessed too-" Kagami's eyes widened but after few seconds he rolled them when Aomine added "yesterday. Though I don't know about playing part. I sincerely do love you and I mean it, so take it seriously because I'm going to repeat it until you do."

Kagami thought he just can't be redder than he already was. Perhaps he was wrong. Aomine cupped his face and looked at him with such eyes... he never saw Aomine looking like that to anyone else. His chest felt tight and breathing was a privilege in that moment. Next thing he could feel at all was a pair of warm soft lips pressed against his and moving slowly and so gentle that he wanted to cry. He never felt like this before, this person, Aomine of all people, was showing him a different aspect of love, which lent wings to his soul.

He was happy. They both were. But the uneasy feel Aomine had about the whole situation didn't go. Something certainly was wrong with this world and he surely wanted to know what exactly, but not at this moment. Now he had to prove his love for this fiery redhead who was the center of that world. Aomine's world.

* * *

Sorry, I'm late with updates. But! I can tell you that I'm currently working on another two stories (or even three), so I hope it's okay.

It's kind of weird, I understand, but I promise things will be clearer in the next chapters. Anyway, thanks for reading!~


	8. Chapter 8

_**"Kuroko no Basket" belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei.**_

* * *

A/N: Yeah, you're not dreaming, it's an update, lol. Hope things are getting clearer. Though they will be much clearer in the next chapter.

Midorima's OOC here, like super OOC. Don't blame me, blame Aomine's mind.

* * *

Kagami walked through familiar doors of a familiar room. His eyes scanned the room and landed on the bed and the person who peacefully slept on it. His lips pursed into a thin line, bangs covering his full of pain eyes, as he tried to laugh without sobbing. _'No changes.'_

"Hello, Daiki. How are you today?" the redhead said as cheerful as he was capable of. At least, Kagami wanted to sound cheerful in case **he** could hear him.

* * *

Aomine opened his eyes and closed them back groaning. He didn't want to see it again. _To start all over again._ He was tired of it, tired of everything.

Mornings. He started to hate them after the _second time_. Yeah, you guessed it right. Aomine though was confused as fuck. Next morning after his 'second' epic love-making encounter with his beloved redhead, he ended up _again_ in his room, in his cold bed. It took actually some good minutes to figure out things. Or so he thought, because these things were those kind, which he couldn't understand even after a full day of thinking. Not like he ever admitted his mind's slow. Never.

He got up from the bed and started pacing back and forth in his underwear only. He stopped when he heard a soft knock on his door and an equally soft voice calling out "Daiki, wake up. Breakfast's ready. I'm leaving in 5 minutes, so you better wake up now."

The blue haired teen growled at his mother's tone, and mumbled an "I woke up already". He heard footsteps departing from his room and soon enough the front door clicked as his mother left for work.

He went to the bathroom and took a quick shower before slipping in his casual clothes. No, he didn't plan to go to school today. He wanted to know what the hell happened to him and why his visits at Kagami's end up like this every freaking time. He already kind of lost the count. They met at Kagami's, confess their feelings for each other, they fucked (best part ever) and then next morning he wakes up in his house, with no redhead beside him, and actually, with no redhead remembering anything at all. It got so frustrating that after the third time Aomine just didn't go to Kagami's at all. Though the fate was such a bitch, so when he went out to play some ball, he bumped into the redhead and anyway they ended up making out on the basketball court, going all way to Kagami's place holding hands and eating each other up just as the door closed behind them.

With all the craziness this situation brought, he couldn't stop secretly wanting this to continue. He couldn't get enough of the redhead. He just loved him desperately much, and knowing the fact that other loved him back just as much, made him burn with anger for whatever supernatural force that was making him going all insane from repeating the same day over and over. He just wanted his normal life back, to be with his beloved one without such adventures. Did he want too much?

Sighing, Aomine went down the stairs and in the kitchen to eat his goddamn breakfast which was the same every freaking morning. He actually was kind of surprised how he was still able to eat it and not throwing up after even glancing at it. It must be his mother's cooking skills after all, her meals were always delicious. Humming to himself, he started eating slowly and looking out of window. Suddenly he left his insides tighten and eyes widen at the sight he was seeing.

It was snowing. Snowing with big snowflakes. Nothing to be surprised about... if the color wasn't deep red instead of pure white. He dropped his chopsticks and rushed horrified to the window to take a better look. Aomine opened the window and a cold wind burst through it and directly in his face. He just instinctively closed his eyes, but after a split second opened them looking at the sight in front of him. No trace of red snow. It regained its pure white color.

 _'What the actual fuck just happened? Am I seeing things or what?'_ he shook his head exasperatedly. _'I will go crazy if this shit continues. I'll just end up seeing the whole freaking world getting red shades...'_

It happened to him before, just not at such scale. Actually, after he heard that voice for the first time. Speaking of which… He didn't hear it anymore. That was the first and the last time he heard it, and now, when he remembered what that voice said, it made no sense at all.

 _'Okay, if it's actually right and this isn't reality, then what the fuck is real then?'_ he thought and rubbed his eyes in frustration "Argh! I'm done with this shit!" he exclaimed and added mumbling "I need Midorima, he surely could have an explanation for these things. He's a horoscope and fate related stuff freak after all." He nodded to himself and grabbed his phone, searching for greenette's number. He pressed the call button and waited some seconds before a gruff voice spoke in his ear.

"Aomine, I don't have time for your stupidity, I'm going to school." Midorima said, but still didn't end the call and waited for other to respond.

"It's important, Midorima. Very important." Aomine spoke calmly, ignoring other's words about his intelligence level.

Aomine, usually would snap and end the call by himself, threatening to rip off Midorima's balls next time they meet, but not this time, and it made the bespectacled teen worry a bit. Not like he would admit it anyway.

"What happened, Aomine? You sound like a black cat just crossed the road in front of you."

"Well, you could say that happened. Just it's a red cat." Aomine chuckled and it sent shivers down Midorima's spine. Something was definitely wrong with Aomine, and he was going to find out what.

"Okay, let's meet then in… like two hours. It will take me some time to get there. Don't do anything until I arrive, you hear me, Aomine?" Midorima spoke in an unusual worried tone and Aomine's eyes widened.

"Wait, what? What do you mean? I'm not going to do anything, and there's no need to come here or something! Since when you're like this, Midorima? You're creepy, man. Stop this." Aomine hurriedly let out and then again chuckled.

Midorima was terrified. "Aomine… Did you hear yourself? If not, I'd suggest you to just shut your mouth and wait for me to come." he ended the call and quickly texted Takao that he won't go to school that morning. Then he sighed and took his lucky item (a little plush panda), exiting his house and walking in station's direction.

Aomine stared at his phone for some minutes, not understanding what the fuck just happened and why Midorima reacted like this. It was beyond weird, but well, if he said he will come by himself, then it was much better for Aomine. He shrugged and went to wash the dishes left from his breakfast.

* * *

"Oh, fuck!" Midorima let out in shock as Aomine opened the door "You don't only sound as a demon but also look as one!"

"What the hell, Midorima? You came here to insult me or what?" Aomine growled and Midorima coughed adjusting his glasses.

"Well, not only for that, but anyway, let me in firstly." Aomine stepped aside and let the bastard in, despite the strong desire to punch him in the face, but oh well, he needed his help after all.

Once Midorima was seated on the couch in living room, Aomine by his side, he spoke in his usual cold tone.

"So, what happened to you, Aomine? You look exhausted and fucked up. I didn't joke back then, calling you a demon, because hell, you surely look as one."

Aomine eyed his friend suspiciously and stood up to go to bathroom. He took a long look of himself in the mirror and understood why Midorima reacted like that. Bloodshot eyes with bags under them, his hair messy and also it seemed like he lost weight. He didn't really observe himself before. He ran a hand over his face, sighed and entered back the living room, where Midorima waited patiently for him to return.

"I'd say it's none of your business, but I really can't say that. I need your help, Midorima. Please, explain to this dumb brain of mine what's happening with me." Aomine let out exasperatedly.

"And what's happening to you exactly?" Midorima prepared himself morally for whatever bullshit Aomine was going to say, like previous time, when Aomine told him he couldn't sleep, because he missed a new issue of his beloved Mai-chan's photobook. Even so, Midorima cared for his friends, Aomine included.

"You know… I think I'm going crazy. Or the world around me is crazy. I don't know. But it's slowly _killing me_." Aomine blurted out without looking in Midorima's direction, burying his face in hands and letting out light pants.

"Aomine… you can tell me everything, you know." Midorima tried to sound comforting enough, but he knew he wasn't good at it.

Aomine looked up at him and let out a shaky "Okay" before beginning his story "You know, I'm in love with Kagami..."

* * *

"Kagami-kun, is that you?" a soft voice spoke up on Kagami's left side as he waited for the train to arrive. He slightly jumped but his expression changed suddenly to one of sincere happiness. He didn't wait a second, he just snaked his strong arms around the shorter man beside him and squeezed in a warm hug.

"Kuroko! Long time no see, buddy!" he babbled and the man just chuckled returning the hug.

"Yeah, Kagami-kun, really long. How are you doing? How are you _both_ doing?" the light blue haired man asked when they parted, eyeing Kagami with his sharp gaze.

"Well," Kagami let out a breathless laugh and continued looking everywhere but Kuroko "We're fine. I mean, I'm fine. Aomine though…" the redhead bit his bottom lip and Kuroko took this as a hint, changing the subject.

"Oh, you should visit us sometime soon for dinner. Satsuki-san will be extremely happy to see you." he smiled at his former light.

"Yeah, sure. But who's cooking?" Kagami laughed and added "How are you two doing by the way? It's been like… wow, five years."

"Yeah, five years. It's been really long, so many things happened. But we can talk about that at the dinner. As for food, I think we can order something, like we always do." Kuroko shrugged making Kagami smile "Besides, Satsuki-san is pregnant. I can't let her eat her or my cooking." the shorter man laughed.

Kagami's eyes widened and he jumped on his friend again, hugging "Kuroko! That's great, I'm happy for you both! I can't believe this, hahaha!"

"Thank you, Kagami-kun, I'm extremely happy too." he patted Kagami on the shoulder and that let him go.

"You know, seeing you after a long time and your news totally made my day. I can walk with this idiotic smile until tomorrow. Let's grab a vanilla shake to celebrate it." Kagami said, dragging Kuroko into the nearest Maji's direction.

"Sure, Kagami-kun." Kuroko smiled and thought _'He's trying his best, Aomine-kun. Please, don't disappoint him.'_


	9. Chapter 9

_**"Kuroko no Basket" belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei.**_

* * *

A/N: The next chapter will be the last one :3

* * *

After Aomine finished his storytelling, Midorima adjusted his glasses and spoke calmly.

"So, Aomine, you're actually trying to tell me that you are caught in a time loop?" when Aomine just nodded, Midorima huffed in annoyance "I'm trying to take you seriously, but you're talking bullshit again. Just look at yourself, Aomine! What are you doing to yourself? If you're going to keep telling nonsense, I'll call a psychiatrist for God's sake!"

"But, it's the truth, you bastard!" Aomine growled and grabbed the taller teen by the front of his shirt. "I thought I can tell you anything! I hoped you will help me, but you-! Y-you…"

This was the last drop. Aomine's mind went for a breakdown. Tears started running down his cheeks, sobs escaping his mouth as he clutched Midorima's shirt and chanted Kagami's name like a prayer.

Midorima was shocked and didn't really know how to react at his friend's behavior. He ended up patting Aomine on the back and head, in attempt to calm the other teen down. It took him some time before Aomine fell asleep, still sobbing and murmuring in his sleep. Midorima carefully stood up and left the tanned teen on the couch, grabbing his phone and dialing Kagami's number. He was going to ask what the fuck is going on with both of them, Aomine particularly.

"Hello?" the greenette heard a familiar voice responding.

"Kagami, it's Midorima. I need you to come right now to Aomine's. And when I'm telling you right now, I mean it. See you." He ended the call without waiting for a reply, and looked back at Aomine who slept peacefully on the couch. He stopped crying and wincing, but his face still wore a pained expression.

 _'_ _Just what on earth happened to you, Aomine?'_

* * *

A fucking phone call. It was all that made Kagami act like a madman that morning. He didn't eat. Screw food, he had other important things to do, to find out. He ran three stations, when the fucking train didn't come on time. He almost got in an accident, while crossing the street, but he wasn't paying much attention to such things. All because they told him that **his** condition got worse sharply. It was almost two years already, but doctors were pretty positive about **his** state lately, even told him that possibly **he** 's going to wake up soon. He hoped, and all of his hopes were crushed by one fucking phone call.

"Kagami." A gruff voice called from behind and the redhead turned around to see a familiar silhouette in a white medical gown, a green haired head and emerald eyes behind a pair of thick glasses.

"Midorima." He replied, his voice small and almost inaudible. "Is there anything you want to tell me?" his voice trembled a bit and the other man sensed the tension in both Kagami's voice and shoulders.

Midorima always hated how people looked at him. Hatred, expectancy, hope and many other emotions written all over their faces, like he was the one who could do the impossible, like he was at fault for all of their sorrow and grief. He always hated to bring the bad news, but this time it was especially unbearable.

"Kagami, we're doing it." His voice was calm and unwavering when the other man looked at him, tears pooling in those crimson eyes. Kagami started sobbing when Midorima finished his sentence "Next week, we're switching off the life-support machine. I'm sorry."

Midorima's last words rang in Kagami's ears for the rest of the day _'I'm sorry, Kagami, I'm so sorry.'_

* * *

"Midorima, I hope you two have a fucking good reason to call me there, I was in the freaking class when you called me." Kagami gritted his teeth in annoyance when Midorima opened the front door of Aomine's house. "What is the emergency anyway?" he asked peeking inside.

"Kagami!" Midorima growled at the redhead and yanked him by front of his shirt inside and closed the door behind them.

"What the fuck, Midorima?" the redhead raised his voice involuntarily.

"That's my question, you idiots! What the hell you did with Aomine, that he started talking nonsense, going hysterical, crying and calling your name in the process?!" Midorima snapped.

"Wha-?" Kagami looked dumbfounded at Midorima and that saw his expression of pure shock and incomprehension, his own softening a bit.

"So, he didn't tell you…?" Midorima asked.

"Tell what?" Both Kagami and Midorima heard a familiar voice and turned their heads in its direction. Aomine stood there, arms crossed on his chest and glaring daggers at Midorima.

The greenette glared back at Aomine, reading his expression of full annoyance and it was the last fucking drop of his patience which just made its way from his forehead down his cheek and jaw. He wiped the sweat, fixed his glasses and turned on his heels, yelling "Fuck you both! Don't involve me in your shit!" and storming out before he beats the crap out of these idiots, especially Aomine.

Walking down the street, Midorima noticed that he forgot his lucky item on Aomine's couch. He cursed internally, but didn't go back. Screw it. Screw fate. His day already was ruined thanks to those idiots.

There was a tense silence between the two teens, but Kagami broke it first.

"So, what actually happened?" he asked eyeing suspiciously Aomine, who looked more fucked up than the moment Midorima entered his house.

"Nothing happened, Bakagami, just go back to school." Aomine huffed, still avoiding eye contact.

"Midorima was worried. And I understand why." Kagami softly said as he approached the tanned teen "Did you cry?" he asked putting gently a hand on Aomine's cheek.

Aomine's eyes widened at the sudden closeness and his breath caught in his throat. All he managed to mumble was a "Not your business." while still not looking at the redhead. He heard Kagami sighing and then felt the hand which was on his face moments ago, going down and gripping firmly his wrist.

Kagami dragged Aomine in living room mumbling a "Sorry for the intrusion" and dumped him on the couch, taking a seat beside.

"You can't just say that is not my business, asshole. As long as you mention me, it is my business." Kagami spoke calmly, glancing at Aomine from the corner of his eye. When the reply didn't come, he continued "Maybe, you can tell me? I know we're not that close, but you're important for me" he slightly blushed and added "well, in your own way, I mean." Kagami scratched the back of his neck awkwardly "So? I'm listening."

"You have no idea how tired I am of all this shit, Kagami _. I'm just tired. I want to rest_." Aomine murmured dropping his head on the back of the couch, closing his eyes and running a hand down his face.

Kagami observed him silently for some moments, then frowned. It wasn't like Aomine to give up on something, if this all was about anything like that. He elbowed Aomine slightly and when that looked at him confused, Kagami just smiled at him.

"Don't give up, Daiki."

For some reason Kagami's voice seemed a bit distant for Aomine's ears. It was weird, so the tanned teen sat up and asked "What did you just say?"

"I told you to not give up. I know you're strong, so don't give up." Kagami's voice was soft and he spoke in an affectionate way, looking at him with gentle eyes and lips still stretching in a beautiful smile.

"I… I…" Aomine started, his hands shaking as he reached for Kagami and pulled him into a tight embrace "Yeah, Taiga, I'm strong." Aomine murmured nuzzling Kagami's neck, as he felt his eyes burning and tears threatening to fall again. The redhead's left hand went to Aomine's shoulder blade and he returned the hug with the same strength as Aomine's. His right hand went to pat Aomine's head, gently caressing the soft blue locks.

"I love you so much, Daiki. Please, don't leave." Aomine heard light sobs in his ear and it was beyond confusing. He pulled away, grabbing Kagami by shoulders and looking at him perplexed.

"Wait, what do you mean? I'm right here, I'm not leaving." Aomine tried to smile reassuringly, but failed judging by Kagami's weird behavior. The redhead just continued sobbing and hiccupping while trying to wipe his tears awkwardly with the back of his hands.

"Taiga? Look at me, Taiga." Aomine cupped Kagami's face and forced the redhead to look at him "I'm not going to leave you, stop crying, please. Where did you even got that idea from?"

Kagami gripped both of Aomine's wrists and spoke in a cracking voice "Please, Daiki. Just open your eyes."

* * *

Midorima walked inside without knocking and was glad he didn't. Kagami's head was resting on Aomine's bed, beside his hand which Kagami seemed to clutch desperately even in his sleep. _'He must be really tired if he was able to fall asleep on a chair and in this position on top of all.'_ Midorima's corners of lips went a bit up at the sight, but immediately went down when he heard Kagami sobbing in his sleep, tears running down his cheeks and wetting the sheets.

"Please, Daiki. Just open your eyes."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** The setting is switching between reality and Aomine's mind. I think had to say this so you won't get confused.

* * *

A loud beeping sound made Kagami nearly jump out of his seat. Crimson eyes looked around panicked for the source. It was some machine… He wasn't a doctor, but even Kagami understood that something was happening. Practically a second later the room's door flung open and a worried Midorima rushed inside, followed by two nurses.

"Midorima? What's happening?" Kagami asked, eyes darting from Daiki to machine and back to Midorima.

"Get him out of here!" the usually calm Midorima screamed at the nurses who flinched "Right now I said!"

The nurses complied and started dragging out of the room a confused Kagami.

"Hey, Midorima! What happened? " he tried to pry off a nurse's hand "Let go! Answer me, Midorima!"

"He's still here? Out! Now!" Midorima raised his voice more than he naturally was allowed to, while checking the stats on the machine and when his eyes widened and mouth dropped open, Kagami understood something was wrong.

Somewhere deep in his mind, he knew it the moment the machine started beeping. And surely he knew his presence here only interfered and didn't allow these people to do their job properly, but he couldn't leave his side. Though, after some more tugging at his sleeves and worried looks from the nurses, he complied. Now he stood in the hallway, his hands shaking and heart jumping out of his chest.

No, this couldn't happen to him. To them. He wanted to scream, to cry, but suddenly he felt so tired and empty, he just wasn't able to drag out even a sob. His mind went blank and eyes dull when he slumped down on the chair they had here. He didn't move for hours, staying there like a lifeless doll, head rested against the wall, arms folded in his lap, eyes looking nowhere in particular.

Nurses, other doctors were walking in and out of Daiki's room, but eventually they stopped. A deathly silence enveloped the entire floor and Kagami's heart too. He felt like it just stopped beating.

* * *

Kagami fell asleep after his own mental breakdown, the reason of which Aomine couldn't really understand. He tried to come up with some things, like maybe Kagami actually remembered something about the time they spent together, but apparently that wasn't the case.

However, now Aomine was cuddled up with his beloved one on his couch and the only thing he was capable of at the very moment was to snuggle closer to Kagami, feel his warmth envelop his tired body and drift off to sleep, hoping that when he wakes up Kagami will be still here, by his side.

* * *

Kagami was shaken awake by a middle-aged nurse who eyed him with a worried look.

"Kagami-san, you should go home and take a proper rest. Leave Aomine-san in our care."

Hearing Aomine's name made miracles to his already drained of any emotions system. He stood up straight making the nurse slightly jump out of surprise.

"Aomine! How's he? Is he okay? Please, tell me something!" he pleaded with tears pooling in his eyes all over again. He thought he already wasn't capable of crying that day anymore. Apparently not.

The woman sighed, putting a hand on his shoulder and giving it a light but at the same time firm, reassuring squeeze. "He's stable now. He's going to be fine." She smiled and withdrew her hand when Kagami visibly relaxed. "And now, you should rest, Kagami-san. Go home."

"Can I…?" Kagami swallowed the lump in his throat "Can I see him?"

Nurse's smile turned into a sad one as she shook her head "I'm sorry, but you're not allowed to."

Kagami faked a smile and scratching the back of his head, laughed half-heartedly "Yeah, that was predictable." He grabbed his jacket from the chair next to his "I guess I'll take your advice and head home for now. I'll come back tomorrow in the morning though." Slightly bowing and thanking the woman, he made his way through the large doors of ward.

The nurse looked at his retreating back with guilt in her eyes. Midorima, who heard the conversation but didn't interfere, spoke up with a soft, mostly inaudible voice "So, you lied to him."

* * *

Aomine stirred and cracked open an eye to take in his surroundings. He was lying on his couch, in his living room where he fell asleep, but Kagami wasn't there with him and it made him panic.

He jumped up too fast and felt sick, his head spinning. Just when he wanted to take a step forward, his exhausted body gave in and he fell back on the couch, gripping his head and groaning at the impact.

"Kagami?" he tried, sounding desperate even for his own ears "Are you here?"

No reply came back. He laughed humorlessly, resting his head on the back of couch. He covered his eyes with a hand, his laugh turning into silent sobs.

Then he felt a familiar scent hitting his nostrils and a warm hand on his shoulder, squeezing softly.

"Daiki…"

It surely was Kagami's voice, but something was off.

Aomine withdrew the hand from his eyes only to look up in a pair of crimson ones, which were intensely staring back at him. Kagami's eyes softened all of sudden and he leaned in. Aomine was stunned at first, but responded to the sweet kiss nonetheless. He couldn't get enough of the addictive taste of redhead's lips and their kiss became wilder. Aomine dragged Kagami closer and that stumbled landing directly in Aomine's lap. Tanned hands found their way under Kagami's shirt, feeling his back muscles, as hot lips were leaving love marks all over his neck.

Kagami chuckled and lightly patted Aomine's shoulder "Daiki, that's enough. Let's have breakfast firstly."

Aomine mumbled something before capturing those plump lips for another heated kiss. He groped Kagami's ass, before letting go of the gorgeous man. Kagami laughed at the pouty face Aomine made and motioned to follow him.

' _Wait. Breakfast?'_ Aomine thought confused and took a look around him again. His eyes widened in shock. It wasn't his home. It was Kagami's apartment.

He took a few steps forward and his eyes met his reflection in the mirror hanged on a wall. He seemed to be older.

"Taiga?" he tried carefully, eyeing himself with confusion written all over his face.

A red head popped out of the kitchen "What?"

Now when he took a better look of Kagami, that seemed to be older as well. "How old are we?" he asked absent-mindedly.

Kagami's unique eyebrows knitted together, lips curling into a frown. "Are you seriously asking that?" He didn't see any changes in Aomine's expression and it only deepened his frown. "We're 20, but are you okay?"

Aomine felt the change in other's mood and he knew how much of a mother hen Kagami was when he worried. He shook his head and smiled at his lover "Yeah, sorry for the stupid question. Let's eat before the food gets cold."

"Huh, if you say so…"

* * *

"What did you say?" Kagami raised his voice at the nurse.

"I can't let you see him, at least until doctor Midorima is here. I'm sorry, Kagami-san." She apologetically bowed.

Kagami was fuming. Not only they didn't tell him a thing, but even didn't let him see Aomine. He was worried sick after yesterday, so first thing in the morning was to come and check his condition. Apparently 7 AM was too early for them. Kagami huffed, trying to calm his frustrated self down before the nurses would have to call the guards.

"I'm sorry I snapped. I'll wait for Midorima here." he said slumping down on a chair.

The nurse smiled and shook her head "No, that's perfectly understandable. I'm sorry I can't do anything for you." And with that she turned around and walked off to continue doing her job.

After a really long half of hour, Kagami spotted a tall green haired man entering the ward. Midorima noticed him almost immediately too, and walked in his direction.

"Morning, Kagami. I know you want to see him, but let's talk in my office firstly."

* * *

Aomine ran his hand through soft red locks and pressed his lips against the silky skin of Kagami's neck. He couldn't believe it. He was here, cuddling with Kagami on his couch and watching some sappy romantic comedy. He didn't pay much attention to the TV anyway. The man in his arms was the whole world for him in that moment.

"Daiki…" Kagami mumbled and turned his head to look at other's face. He smiled "I love you, Daiki."

Aomine's eyes sparkled with emotion. He gripped redhead's waist tightly and planted a kiss on his cheek. "I love you too." Then he turned Kagami around, burying his face in other's back. Kagami tried to pretend he didn't hear muffled sobs and feel the wetness on his shirt.

* * *

Kagami followed Midorima without a word.

"Take a seat." Midorima said after the door closed behind Kagami. He silently obeyed, waiting for whatever the other man had to tell him.

Midorima took a deep breath and fixed his glasses.

"So, I have to say that yesterday we switched off the life support machine."

Kagami paled at those words. "W-what you did?"

"Don't misunderstand things here. We switched it off because there's no need to use it anymore."

Kagami was about to faint. "D-did h-he d-d-die?"

"Fuck, Kagami, no!" Midorima snapped at the trembling man in front of him. "He started breathing on his own." Kagami visibly relaxed and the doctor continued "Also there was spotted brain activity."

"Does this mean-?"

"Yes, if everything goes smoothly, he's gonna wake up soon."

Kagami cried a lot that day, but his tears were tears of joy. He fell asleep, squeezing Aomine's hand in his, just like the other day, but now he was sure that his beloved one could feel his warmth and the deep affection behind it.

* * *

Aomine felt like he was drowning, but he couldn't wake up. At least not until Kagami shook him awake and then lulled to sleep again, embracing him close to his chest and whispering soothing words into his ear. Aomine lost count of how many times that happened, and lately it became more and more frequent. He wondered why that was happening to him. Though having Kagami by his side made him more calm than when he endured that all by himself.

' _He will still be here when I wake up. Yeah, still here, with me.'_ This thought made him breathe and kept his heart beating.

* * *

"Soon…" Kagami sighed rubbing his eyes off sleep. Apparently 'soon' didn't mean actually soon, because weeks passed, but Aomine's condition didn't change. He still slept peacefully, but without all the machinery surrounding him. His chest was raising and falling on his own. His breath was calm but also warm, as were his hands and face these days. Kagami was happy, there's no doubt about that, but he also desperately craved to see those deep blue, like depths of ocean, eyes staring back at him intensely, filled with love and passion.

He glanced at Aomine's sleeping face again. That was when he noticed something. Did Aomine's eyes just move beneath his eyelids? He kept staring to be sure that it wasn't some trick of his imagination. When they moved again, Kagami stayed still, too shocked to do something.

The eyes he used to love so much fluttered open, blinking few times and taking in their surrounding until their gaze fell on Kagami.

Aomine smiled, one of those beautiful smiles, which stole both Kagami's breath and heart away. A single tear made its way on the tanned cheek.

"Taiga…" he mouthed, his throat too sore to emit any sound.

Kagami's eyes filled with tears. He put a trembling hand on Aomine's cheek, wiping the stray tear away, and leaned closer, placing his forehead against other's.

"Good morning, sunshine. Took you long enough." Kagami laughed and kissed Aomine's still smiling lips.

 **THE END**

* * *

I'm sorry it took so long OTL And it's pretty rushed on top of that... But anyway, it's finished and I can finally move to other things!  
Hope you enjoyed this weird story of mine. lol


End file.
